writingfornewmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Final project
The Writing for New Media course requires every student to create a final project. This project calls for a culmination of new media and writing skills. Brief descriptions of each project can be found below. Project List "The Final project and proposal are designed to allow students to bring together all of the theoretical and skill-based knowledge they have gained throughout the semester in a project that is meaningful and useful. Each student will propose a project—a blog, a vlog, a website, a social media campaign, an ebook, etc.—and then complete the project to the best of their ability. Proposals will be judged for rigor and should require significant time and effort from the student. Because each project will differ, there are no set grading standards. Instead, standards will be negotiated between the student and professor." Found in Summer 2013 Syllabus Even though students will be creating their own final project they first need to submit a final project proposal to their professor. The guidlines are as follows: #What is your proposed final project? (Include number of entries/amount of content and whether or not you want it live online) #What skills/abilities will be needed to complete your final project? #What is your current skill level in comparison to the needed skill? #How will you know when you're finished? What is your definition of success? #How should you be graded? The final question refers to the 250 points assigned to the project. To answer this question, students must propose a grading rubric as well so the professor know exactly what the students are tyring to to go for with their project. Each project must also be targeted to a certain kind fo audience not just the general public. Students' Final Projects Come check out my FINAL PROJECT, a blog I started called: "Life as a D1 Athlete" I chose this topic so people can better understand what it is like on a daily basis to be a D1 athlete; also for those who are athletes to remind them they aren't the only one going through tough times. -Kersten Merry If you need a place to go to find some new recipes and tips for cooking, take a a look at my final project called My cooking blog. Learn about what i intend to do with my blog and why i want to do it. -Heather Curtis My FINAL PROJECT wiki will tell you all about my personal blog I am going to create for future employers. -Sierra Schubach My Final Project is about outdoors photography. These photographs include some history of what they represent. Many of them were taken here at home, in Utah. Many others were taken in several places of my recent trip to Mexico. What I am working on - I emphazise "working on" - because it is a work in progress, is the technique I used when taking those pictures. You will be surprised to know that many of those pictures were taken with my 4G android phone. Many others were taken with my DSLR 3Ti. I explain in most of them the settings I used and the tricks I learned from my Photoshop software. I have posted a couple of links to some professional photography sites, where you can see some professional advice of technique that I talk about. It will be ready before the due date, but you can check out what I have done as of now. Here is My Outdoors Photography Link. Joe Boulder. My final project is about the analysis of 2013 Korea hot dramas which show Korea culture and system as well. I think it would be a good chance for you guys to watch the country called as Korea and to know about Korea dramas. I would introduce Korea through the dramas. Here is MY FINAL PROJECT WIKI Hyiin Ryu I am developing a love and seeing what fun and break this style of communication has shown me. Beside that when you love doing thing why should you quit. I struggle with defining success in my own terms. But I will say it's about embracing your strengths, learning from your weaknesses, and celebrating the knowledge and skills new and old you learn. So take a sneak peak at my blog by using this hyperlinkCatfishing in Utah Let me know what you all think!! Also my wiki page for this weeks assignment is located atthis week's assignment. As I'm a Korean, I want to introduce some traditional Korean food through the Blog as a http://writingfornewmedia.wikia.com/wiki/My_Final_Project final prject . The South Korea was once a primarily agricultural nation therefore, many Korean food are based on vegetables. The major part of the Korean meal is boiled rice with side dishes. Now, Korean use lots of ingredients not only vegets but also mean, fish with unique seasoing. -Lee, Jenam Category:Possible FInal Project Topics